The Story of Us
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: Frank and Stella one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mi High. All characters and anything you recognize belongs to the BBC, i am just borrowing them for this story!

Sorry if this is a bit jumpy, i tried my best.

_Pairings: Stella/Frank_

**The Story of Frank and Stella**

"Frank?" Zoe asked.

"Yes Zoe?" He replied.

"Can you tell us the story of how you and Stella got together? Please?" She begged.

"Zoe, I don't think I should..." He muttered.

"It's okay" Stella said, walking in from one of the smaller rooms that come off from HQ, "Tell them" She urged as she sat next to him.

"Okay, where do I start?" He asked himself as he took a deep breath.

"We were both junior agents" Stella began.

"It was our first year working for M.I.9" Frank continued.

"And our whole team went on a night out- including me" Stella joked as they thought she had always been 'Serious Stella'.

"Yes but you did want to stay back to finish that mission report" Frank chuckled, "the one that was already finished".

"Yeah and you eventually managed to persuade me" Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Okay so what actually happened?" Dan interrupted.

"Well..." Frank said.

_*Flashback*_

_Stella had been sitting alone at the bar for over half an hour and was starting to regret coming, she ordered yet another cocktail when none other than Frank London came up to her, he actually looked kinda hot, well hotter than usual. There had been something going on between them since they had met, the summer previously, they hadn't noticed it but everyone else had._

_"Do you want to dance?" Frank asked, "With me?" He added quickly._

_"Sure" Stella chuckled as she hopped of her bar stool, almost falling as she did so, and abandoning the large glass of alcohol on the counter._

_They pushed their way into the centre of the room, which was difficult. They didn't think there would be this many secret agents looking for a good time, they thought most of them were old fuddy-duddies._

_They had just made it to the dance floor when a slow song came on, they both looked at each other awkwardly but being the gentleman Frank held his hand out and Stella took it. No words were spoken; they just swayed in time with the music, in time with each other. Eventually the song ended and they were staring into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to all their colleagues cheering, as they kissed, it was slow and sweet but it was enough for them._

_From that day on they were inseparable, not forever, you would have thought so but no not forever. A great tragedy made them lost from each other, one day to be reunited._

_That was the day Frank London and Stella Knight fell in love._

"Everyone found out and told us that they knew it would happen, eventually, some people said they thought it would take us longer" Frank joked.

"Yeah, we were both top of our class" Stella muttered, "especially you, clever clogs".

"As I can remember it wasn't like that" Frank bickered.

"Well..." Stella started.

"So... come on, what happened next" Aneisha interrupted.

Frank and Stella looked at each other, wondering whether to tell them this.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

_*Flashback*_

_"Frank, what are you doing?" Stella screamed through the microphone. She heard the countdown. "NO" She screamed._

_When Frank returned later that day Stella was angry at him, they passed each other in the corridor and they couldn't look each other in the eye._

_'He promised' she thought._

_~Earlier that morning~_

_"Look after yourself" Stella said, "Be careful"._

_"I promise" Frank said and he kissed her on the forehead._

_He left with all their friends, they were happy that they could finally take Korpse down, but they never thought it would end like this. 14 lives ended, for the sake of an evil genius, one that M.I.9 hadn't seen the last of._

"Excuse me" Stella said as she stood up and walked away quickly into one of the back rooms, Frank quickly followed.

He took Stella into his arms.

"It's so difficult" Stella said.

"I know" Frank sighed, "I Know" and he rested his chin on her head.

"I want to forget but..." She sobbed.

"Shh" He interrupted as he rocked her back and forth.

This was the day The Story of Frank and Stella was told and the day the two secret agents, separated by a great tragedy, were reunited.

_This was a oneshot, i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you did but i don't think i could be persuaded to carry this fic on!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Okay so thanks for the reviews guys, I had no idea what to write after so i decided to write what happened before, please review it would make me weally happy :)**_  
_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 2**  
Stella limped through the M.I.9 buildings, nodding and smiling as agents she knew, or indeed didn't passed her in the corridors. She pulled out her security card and accessed the tunnels that lead to a secret base under St Hearts High School.  
The tunnels always creeped her out, they were spooky and dark. They would make you see things that weren't really there. Luckily for Stella the tunnels were empty.  
After what felt like a lifetime, but in reality was only a few minutes, Stella reached the base. Her ankle was throbbing. She threw herself carelessly down onto one of the stiff backed chairs in the main HQ area. Frank London walked into the room just as Stella was taking her heels off.  
"Hi" He said, clearly very surprised to see her sat there.  
"Hi" Stella replied, "There is a new mission for your team".

"Why are you limping?" He asked confusedly.  
Stella blushed, "My heel broke and i fell over" She admitted.  
Frank burst into a fit of laughter, Stella nudged him in the ribs and he nudged her back until she started laughing too.

They stopped laughing and started talking, something they hadn't done properly in a while.

"Remember the time where we went to that club?" Frank chuckled.  
"Yeah" Stella said, "That was the first time we kissed".  
"Yeah" Frank sighed.  
"Do you regret it?" Stella asked.  
"Regret what?" He asked.  
"Us" Stella said simply.  
"No, do you?" He asked.  
"No, Frank" She said.  
"Good" He smiled and he gently took her hand, this moment was interrupted by a squealing Aneisha running out of the lift yelling.  
"Are you guys back together?" She squealed.  
Stella and Frank looked awkwardly at each other and they both shrugged.  
Stella cleared her throat, "I have some important business i have to..." She said trailing off as she walked into one of the other rooms.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
